


A Man in Uniform

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [77]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas had never paid much mind to Downton’s parties. Given that there was a war on, the Crawley’s drinks soiree seemed rather frivolous.





	A Man in Uniform

Thomas had never paid much mind to Downton’s parties. Given that there was a war on, the Crawley’s drinks soiree seemed rather frivolous. The only member of the family who had any concept of the hell that was raging across Europe was… 

“Captain Matthew Crawley.” 

Thomas turned to see Matthew enter the Drawing Room, looking very dapper in his dress uniform. The man was a vision. Handsome, smart and dashing. Thomas felt himself grow hot. Matthew Crawley in that uniform was Thomas’ fantasy made flesh, and he was fortunate enough to see it. 

As he passed him, Matthew smiled seductively.


End file.
